Crazy People That Drive Crazy Taxis
by streetskatrr
Summary: So you want to hear about insane drivers trying to imitate the rael Crazy Taxi drivers but destroy more things than they can pay for... Well you have come to the right place!! (Kids don't do this in real cars...)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything and I probably never will

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything and I probably never will.

Crazy People That

**Drive Crazy Taxies**

** **

** **

Greg: Hey dudes… You know those other dudes that run that Crazy Taxi business for some extra money? 

Jessica: Your not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?

Henrey: Yeah….. what about them?…You wanna hang out with them or something?!?!?!

Greg: Uhhhhhh…. No….. But anyway do you guys all have your permits?

::All Answer Yes::

Greg: Then lets start our own Crazy DUDES business!!!!!!

::Cricket Sounds Cricket Sounds Cricket Sounds::

Jessica: Um alright Greg we'll meet you over at the old car lot in an hour…..

::Greg starts running towards the old lot::

Greg: Alright!!! We're gonna make some MONEY!!!

Jessica: Poor crazy twisted little freak…So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day Henrey?

Henrey: Uhhh…. I was gonna go help out Greg….. 

************************************

::Greg still running and out of breath::

::Falls down a man hole::

Greg: WOW!!! I should come down here more often!!!::Steps on black widow:: HEY WATCH WHERE I'M GOING YOU STUPID THING!::Finds old candy being mobbed by ants and figures it's still good::Tum de dum dum…… ::Trips over something and finds out it was his old friend that he thought moved into the house next to his…….:: Hey Freddie!! This is where you've been…. Man I'm finding A LOT of cool things down here!!!::Finds his way out and finally makes it to the old lot……………

*******************************

**Now that you know the basic plot I can now make the story INSANE!!!!**

**And yes Henrey and Jessica keep their word after a LONG lecture about**

**PROMISES and FRIENDSHIP from their parents…………….**

** **

** **


	2. Crazy People That Drive Crazy Taxies 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own this stuff blah blah blah

Disclaimer: No I don't own this stuff blah blah

Crazy People That 

**Drive Crazy Taxies**

**-Part Two-**

** **

Greg: ::In taxi driving like a madman down-town:: ::Pulls up to a red light and doesn't show any mercy:: ::Drives right through on the wrong side of the road::

Henrey: Uh Greg!!!! You need to slow down, and I don't mean after the cops pull you over I mean NOW!!~

Greg: Okay…. But right after I run another red light!! That was exhilarating!!!!!! 

Jessica: _(Oh my gosh he actually used a bigger word than DUDES… wait a minute…)_Greg do you even have a clue what that word means???

Greg: **NO**… ACTUALLY I HAVE NO IDEA!!!!!!!!! ::Signals right and turns left:: ::Pulls into a Police Station's Driveway… and after a few knocks on the door, figures out that it's not his house::

::Henrey takes the wheel because they now have twelve cops behind them with sirens on::

Henrey: So Greg you say you're parents have never even let you touch a car that actually works in your entire life!?!?!::Gives him The People's Eyebrow:: 

Greg: I think thst's pretty messed up if you ask me…………. They always say "Well someone didn't mature at the age three." I never understood what that meant though………….

Jessica: _(Sometimes the truth just hurts bad)_::Sirens grow much louder so Greg ""Accidentally"" steps on Henrey's foot that just happens to be on the gas pedal:: 

Henrey: GREG!!!! NOW THE COPS THINK WE'RE RUNNING AWAY FROM THEM!!!!!!

Greg: OH, BUT WE ARE!!!!!::Cops stay their distance because they didn't want to disrupt a mad-man in the middle of his spaz attack:: 

Greg:::Throws his mental pills that he didn't take that moring at Cop Car::::After losing his mind a few minutes ago Greg leaps out of the car and safely lands on the sidewalk with a little James Bond Roll at the end::

Alright now we all have our mental problems every once and a while…

And if you haven't already figured out the person I'm talking about is Greg

Him and I are so much alike………..

Please read and review and tell me if you want more


End file.
